


Bedside Manner

by sunflowerbright



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbright/pseuds/sunflowerbright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Doctor, please shut up or I will kick you again'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedside Manner

”Rose? Rooooose…”  
  
Maybe if she buried herself under all these blankets, he wouldn’t find her…  
  
“Rose, big lump in the middle of your bed, I know you’re there,”  
  
“Oi!” She indignantly poked a rumpled head out from under her mountain of blankets. “You calling me a big lump?”  
  
“Oh, never,” he grinned, crawling onto the bed and towards her, Cheshire grin in place. He crawled so that he was poised directly over her on his hands and knees, no part of him really touching, just a solid warmth above her. Leaning down to kiss her, he was unceremoniously thwarted as Rose dove back under the covers.  
  
“Roooose…” he whined. “What are you… Ooff!”  
  
Right, okay, maybe kneeing him in the ribs was a bit harsh, especially considering that his exaggerated groans of pain as he flopped down on his back beside her where grating on her nerves.  
  
It wasn’t _him_ that where in any real pain here.  
  
“Go away,” she mumbled, peeking out from her shelter. He immediately turned his head to her, pouting.  
  
“What was that for?” he sounded genuinely hurt, and while her brain registered some shame at that, it was generally drowned out by more annoyance. She bared her teeth at him in a grimace, the only response available to her considering the ache that ran through her stomach at the moment. He must have picked up on it, because he leaned in closer, eyes suddenly widening in realization.  
  
“Oh! You have…”  
  
“Doctor…”  
  
“But really, I want to…”  
  
“Get out,”  
  
“No, but Rose.”  
  
 _“Now!”_  
  
The Doctor fled the room quicker than he had ever done before.  
  
He came back hardly half an hour later – the man clearly had a death wish.  
  
“Look, I just want to wallow in my misery alone, okay?” She groaned into the room, twisting in the sheets and trying not to think about what a mess she must look. Her eyes were closed, so it was a mild shock when his cool hand suddenly lifted up her t-shirt and landed on her stomach.  
  
“I brought tea. And chocolate. And more chocolate.”  
  
Rose slowly opened her eyes, only to come face to face with said chocolate. She scrunched her brows and couldn’t quite help but smile a little as the bar was waved back and forth in front of her.  
  
“Am I forgiven then?” he asked, sounding like he was ready to bolt for the door again.  
  
“Yeah,” she mumbled, watching as he sat the tea down on her night-stand and crawled in beside her. “Sorry for being such a PMT-monster.”  
  
“That’s perfectly understandable,” he mumbled. “I should have discovered it sooner, normally I know as soon as you do, your hormone-level reaches…”  
  
“Doctor?”  
  
“Yes, Rose?”  
  
“Shut up please. Or I will kick you again.”  
  
“Duly noted,” he mumbled, pressing a quick kiss to her temple.


End file.
